Nightmare in Jump
by Blueeyes0408
Summary: When two of the most dangerous people join forces to tear Robin's life apart, can the Titans stop them, when two of the closet people to their leader are the ones at risk? Will Robin loose his mind as well as everything else? Rated T. First story REVIEW'S appreciated
1. Prologue

This is going to be my first attempt at a full story, Please review review all suggestions are welcome bad or good, it will help me out alot. Enjoy!

Prologue

He stared at the masked man as he continued to share his so called 'master plan',

"So you see my plan will work out rather well for the both of us..." the seemingly one eyed man concluded. He lent back in his chair in thought, after five minutes of silence the gentleman let out a chuckle before taunting the masked man, "so you broke me out of Arkham to help you get rid of a couple of teenagers..." He burst into fits of laughter, near him a high pitched giggle could also be heard, "I had expected better from the infamous Slade, the so called 'Deathstroke' and yet here we are with you asking fo..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his joke, Slade lurched forward and grabbed the man by the neck earning him more laughter albeit strained from his grip. "Don't go there or else I'll throw you straight back to Arkham with a bullet in your head, do we have a deal or not?" Slade released the still laughing man violently.

He cracked his neck releasing the tension from Slade's grip and thought again, "So let me get this straight, I help you carry out your 'spectacular idea and in return, I get the Bat..."

"...and I get the Bird" Slade finished.

He paused again, "What do you think my dear"

A high pitched chirp was heard again "Could be fun puddin, beside's we haven't seen the Bird Brat in a while" She let out a small giggle.

"Then I think it's about time we had a little reunion" The Joker added whilst laughing madly and shook Slade's waiting hand...

Well what do you think? I've been playing around with this idea for a while hopefully my idea will work ok haha, Please please review before I upload my next chapter as I would prefer to have a few reviews before I post the next chapter so I can improve, so get reviewing people!

Thank you!

xx


	2. Birthday!

First of all I'm so glad the Prologue got a couple of good reviews! :D here's chapter 1, just kind of setting the stage for the plot line...

Enjoy! And please review ! I read all of them, It really helps me improve, remember I'm new to this so all advice is good advice!

Birthday!

 _"SSSSHHHH, Dude you're gonna wake her up!"_ Beast Boy pointed out in a not so hushed tone.

 _"Yeah, not as if you're gonna wake her with your great whispering skills"_ Raven sarcastically answered with a role of her eyes, it was enough the guys were making her sneak around at 8.00am, but they had to make it worse by making her carry balloons...pink and purple balloons...

 _"Ya'll ready?!"_ Cyborg whispered unable to contain his excitment, _"Yes"_ the rest replied,

 _"3"_

 _"2"_

 _"1"_

The doors slides open...

 ** _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARFIRE!"_** The guys yelled while Raven just said it with her usual hint of sarcasm added with the blow of a party blower.

 _"...Dudes where the hell is she?"_ They all looked around puzzled at the Tameranian's empty room, well almost empty, Silkie was in the corner eating some alien jelly thing, but no Starfire.

 _"well what a waste of a good surprise..."_ Cyborg complained, _"Yeah man I even woke up before 11.00am to surprise her!"_ Beast Boy wailed thinking of those 3 hours of extra beauty sleep he missed out on 'not that I need it' he thought to himself but still, that was gonna screw his routine up...

Raven just thrust the balloons into Beast Boys hands and began walking to the common room for her morning herbal tea, _"I'm sure she will be back later, just wait for her in the common room..."_

 _"Sounds like a plan, I'll start cooking a big birthday breakfast for everyone!"_ Cyborg agreed turning his are into a spatula. _"You better make sure there's no meat on mine dude...hey wheres Robin?_ ".

 **Meanwhile...**

Robin had beat the others to it, surprising the alien princess before sunrise with his own surprise in mind. 4.30am he had creeped into Starfire's room woke her quietly before they both left the tower on the R-cycle, Robin the only one of the two who knew where they were going.

Halfway there he had stopped and asked Starfire to cover her eyes with a blindfold to which she reluctantly obliged. _"Robin, I have seen this type of thing happen on the Channel of Crime on the TV the male taking the female away in the early hours then blindfolding her, it did not end well..."_ Robin laughed knowing she was attempting to make a joke while questioning the blindfold, _"Just trust me Star"._

After another 15 minutes or so of driving they came to a stop, Robin helped her off the bike still blindfolded, _"Star I'm gonna need you to float for me, it will make it easier to lead you to where we need to be..."_ Starfire lifted off the ground a few inches and allowed Robin to lead her, he stopped her. _"Right we're here, ready?"_ he asked.

 _"Yes"_

Robin lifted the blindfold slowly allowing her eyes to adjust, she gasped at the sight in front of her, they were on the cliffs overlooking the sea, the sun had begun to rise, Starfire had always watched the sunrise at the tower but.. these cliffs had a way better view, no city buildings to block the view, just the sun, the ocean, and Robin.

 _"Oh Robin, it is wonderful!"_ She sighed in amazement, Robin put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, _"Happy 18th Sta.."_ Starfire cut him off by placing her lips on his, he pulled her in closer and his free hand went into that mass of fiery hair he so adored and returned the kiss.

They parted and settled to watch the sunrise.

They returned to the tower at 8.30am, entering the common room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg racing each other and Raven meditating, without opening her eyes or turning around _"Happy Birthday Starfire"_ upon hearing this the two gamers shot round then both of the jumped over the couch Cyborg lifting Starfire into the air _"Happy 18th lil' lady!"_ while Beast Boy just jumped up and down _" Happy Birthday!"_

Starfire, who was at first taken back by the enthusiasm of the pair but soon returned the hug to Cyborg and Beast Boy, _"I thank you friends for the kind wishes on the anniversary of my birth!"_ she didn't realise the pair were turning blue, luckily Robin did _"Uhh Star... you thank them anymore they are gonna pass out.."_ Starfire immediately released the two who gasped for air while checking for broken ribs.

 _"Where did you two go anyway"_ Raven asked finishing her meditation, _"Robin took me somewhere special to watch the sunrise"_ Starfire explained, _"Dude you didn't propose did you?!"_ Beast Boy yelled anxiously grabbing Starfire's left hand looking for a ring, Robin's face paled _"What?! No! We've only been together a year!"_ Robin spluttered panic setting into his tone while Starfire just laughed at his expression.

 _"Come on ya'll let's eat!"_ Cyborg shouted presenting a whole load of delicious breakfast dishes.

After breakfast they all gave Starfire their gifts, Beast Boy gave her a new CD , Cyborg got her a huge plastic cup with built in straw with MUSTARD on the side, Raven got her some fancy decorative pillows to go on her bed. Robin handed her a box with a silver chained bracelet inside with three charms on, a Robin and a Star and a heart, _"It is most beautiful Robin..."_ she hugged him tightly and gave him a small kiss. The other Titans each gave her small boxes with charms to go on the bracelet, a Raven, a Cat, and a Car each signifying themselves, Starfire's eyes began to water _"Friends they are each beautiful I adore them! I have never received such wonderful gifts, I am truly grateful"_

 _"Awh come on don't cry you'll set me off, it's your birthday, besides that's the point it's so you have no excuse to never forget us.."_ Beast Boy sniffled pretending to wipe his own fake tears away. _"Yeah! Anyway we need to set up for the party before people start arriving."_ Cyborg reminded everyone, all of the Titans closest friends were coming over to help celebrate Star's big 18.

Just as they all started to set up the computer rang, indicating someone was trying to contact them, Raven answered and a figure filled the screen...

 _"What the hell..."_ Robin exclaimed.

 _"Nice to see you too Robin"_ The dark figure replied tartly.

 _"What do you want Batman, we're busy,"_ Batman looked around the room with boxes full of party decorations, _"Yes so I see, hard at work as always Robin"_ Batman smirked. Beast Boy came out of the shock and began rambling _"That's Batman..that's Bat freaking Man...it's...mmph!"_ repeatedly until Raven slapped her powers over his mouth. _"As I said we were busy so what do you want"_ Robin asked again sarcastically while rolling his eyes at the changeling.

 _"I'm afraid this is not a pleasantry call for small talk, something serious has happened..."_ Batman began, _"Let me guess your latest project isn't going so well I told you he wasn't..."_ Robin began tartly

 _"It's Joker..."_

Robin's face paled.

 _"He's escaped Arkham..."_

Robin's breathing became labored,

 _"He's in Jump"_

Well? What do you think of chapter 1? I hope you enjoyed it! I tried adding some comedy into it but also some suspense... how did I do?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! the more reviews the faster chapter 2 comes out!

Thank you!

xx


	3. How!

_A/N: I know, I'm a terrible author. I've been mega busy...plus I was struggling with where to go next. I know where I want the story to go..but not how to get there... so apologises. Thank you for the reviews! They are appreciated. So here you go...chapter 2!_

Robin was in shock... his face paled as the blood drained from his face. He barely managed to speak, his voice was hoarse as he did. "How? I thought they had upped the security on him?" The other Titans looked at him with both confusion and shock, they had never seen their leader look or sound...scared.

Batman just sighed. "From the security footage, someone broke into Arkham specifically for him. Harley Quinn was also freed." Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Let me see the footage, I assume you have a copy of it?" Starfire was confused at Robin's attitude and sarcasm towards his old mentor. She knew some of Robin's past with the Batman, that they had an argument but that was 3 years ago, surely they had resolved it? Why was Robin acting so cold towards him?

Batman nodded, a few seconds later another screen appeared. Showing the Joker in a heavily guarded cell. A explosion appeared from one of the walls. A figure appeared, clearly skilled in close ranged combat, his face hidden due to the smoke. The figure quickly disposed of every guard. The Joker stood watching the figure, before clapping his hands. The figure walked towards the cell. The pair appeared to be talking, before the figure threw another explosive at the cell. A second explosion appeared before both men walked towards the wall where the figure first appeared. But not before the figure turned. The smoke had cleared. His orange and black mask was shown clearly looking straight into the camera. He pointed a gun at the camera, the screen went black.

The Titans were in disbelief. "Shit..." Beastboy broke the silence. "How the hell is he still alive? The dude melted in LAVA?!" Beastboy pulled at his hair. Raven lifted her hood up, she felt safer with her emotions hidden from the others. "Yes but my father resurrected him as his minion, Trigon's power may have lingered in Slade keeping him alive."

Batman looked at Robin "I take it you know who broke the Joker out?" Robin's hand clenched into fists. " His name is Slade, also known as Deathstroke. Ex military, he was part of an experiment turning him into a super solider of sort. We've dealt with him a few times." He said through gritted teeth. Starfire took Robin's hand in hers, attempting to give him some comfort, knowing how much Slade had haunted Robin. He relaxed his hand, gripping her hand in return. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Batman.

"Well it appears that the two have formed a alliance. Last sighting of the Joker, he was seen stealing a car with Harley Quinn just outside Jump. That was 3 days ago. Send me everything you have on this Slade. I'll need to know what I'm dealing with before I come to Jump."

That last comment took Robin by surprise, "Come to Jump? This is Titan territory, we can deal with it." Robin narrowed his eyes at Batman, who was not affected by the comment. "Yes but the Joker and Harley are my problem. You know better than anyone how dangerous the Joker is. Either you accept that I'm coming to Jump and we work together or you stay out of it entirely. Personally I'd prefer you stayed out of it. But you know Deathstroke better than me, I've only heard and read reports on him. It's your choice Robin. Send the files, I'll be in touch later."

With that, the screen went black. Robin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Cyborg looked at the leader, "Dude, I've heard about the Joker, if he and Slade have teamed up..." he trailed off. Starfire looked between the two, feeling very confused. Beastboy jumped inbetween his teammates, "Uhhh guys... BATMAN is coming to the tower! THE Batm...mmppfff!" Yet again Raven had used her powers to stop the boys rambling. "Not now Beastboy." she whispered to him, gesturing to Robin who looked like he was going to burst. From anger or fear, the empath couldn't tell, and she wasn't about to use her powers to find out

Robin dropped Starfire's hand and turned and stormed towards the common room doors. "I'll be in my office. Unless it's an emergency, do not disturb me."

Starfire stared at her boyfriends back as he left the room. She sighed sadly "Cyborg would you please inform the other Titans that the celebrations of the day of birth is cancelled? I do not believe it would be appropriate to have a party." Cyborg nodded sadly placing his arm around her "Sure lil' lady, sorry that your birthday got spoiled, we will reschedule the party for another time. Can't not have a party for your 18th after all!" Starfire gave him a small smile and hugged him back. "If you will excuse me, I shall go ensure that Robin is the okay."

The three remaining titans looked at each other unsure, knowing how their leader got when it came to Slade. "Maybe you should give him some space Star he seemed pretty mad..." Raven said gently, "Yeah he said not to bother him.." Beastboy pointed out.

"He should not be alone." the alien said simply as she left the room.

 **Robin's Office**...

Robin stared at the mask that hung on the wall. Fists clenched.

His anger overwhelmed him, he ripped the mask from the wall, along with each piece of paper with clues he had written. He went over to his desk and swipped off everything onto the floor before smashing the desk in two.

He stood panting. A small voice broke through the red fog in his head. He turned towards the door where he saw his girlfriend stood, hee hands were clasped together up to her chest. As if she was trying to make herself as small as possible. "I said not to disturb me." he said sharply. Turning his back to her. Starfire stepped into his office closing the door behind her. "I know but I wanted to make sure you are the ok.."

Robin whirled on her,"Ok?! No I'm not ok... first of all Slade is back, the titans worst enemy, he was supposed to be dead! He was gone! But now he has joined with the modt dangerous man I've met in my whole career...they've come to Jump! The Joker has been haunting me since I put this suit on. And to top it all off Batman is coming here! No doubt he will have something to say on how I run things. He will definitely not approve of our relationship...so no Starfire I'm not ok.."

He turned towards the wall, resting both hands against it his head hanging between his arms as he breathed deeply. He felt Starfire wrap her arms around his waist and hug his back. He sighed. "I'm sorry Star..." he straightened and turned towards her and pulled her in close to his chest, resting his head atop of hers, kissing her hair, allowing her alluring cherry scent to sooth him.

Starfire lifted her head from his chest, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Do not fret Robin, we have dealt and defeated Slade before, we can do it again, and the Batman is coming to assist us with the Joker, not to pass judgment on our team."

Robin sighed, she didn't know Batman. But a thought passed his brain. He gasped, "Star...your birthday...I'm sor.." she cut him off smiling up at him, "I have asked that Cyborg contact the others, informing them that the party has been cancelled. Do not worry, I have a day of birth next year, we can do the celebrating then."

Robin just smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before moving to her lips, capturing them. She sighed into his mouth bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair and pulling him closer. He let one hand trace the length of her body before resting on her hip, the other cupping her face holding her to him. She shivered as she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. Their tongues began dancing together before they both pulled back slightly, both panting.

Robin looked into her eyes, "Star, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while...but I wanted to tell you as me...not as Robin..but as Richard.." he lifted his hand from her face and peeled his mask off.

His sky blue eyes locked with hers again as she gasped at not only the beauty of his eyes, but at the gesture of what he had done, he was letting her in, telling her his real name...better than any gift she had gotten today. Until he spoke..

"I love you Star.." he watched her face light up, her gorgeous emerald eyes that he adored shone.

"oh Richard, I love you too.."

End of chapter 2! What do you guys think? Please please review! I like to hear feedback, it will help me improve!

I've got an idea of where I'm going now, the year of writers block is over I hope!

Next chapter: Batman arrives!


End file.
